


Cats Don't Fly!

by exo_everlasting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, cat hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exo_everlasting/pseuds/exo_everlasting
Summary: CEO Chanyeol needs to take a business trip on a plane, and wants his cat boy to come with him. Cat boy Sehun is afraid to fly.  Fluff and smut ensue.





	Cats Don't Fly!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Bottom Sehun fic exchange.

Title: Cats Don't Fly  
Rating: NC-17  
Length: 4769 words  
Pairing: Chanyeol/Sehun (mention of Suho/Tao)  
Warnings: Smut

 

Lying on a large, plush pillow, luxuriating in the warmth of the sun streaming through the glass French doors, Sehun wakes slowly from his nap. His sleepy eyes fly open and his pink ears perk up when he realizes what awakened him. It was his favorite sound in the world – the roar of the garage door going up.

“Yeollie's home!” the cat boy thinks joyfully to himself, rolling fluidly from his back onto his fours. He stretches his spine into a pleasing arch as his vertebrae snap, crackle, and pop back into alignment. His bare skin is warm from the sun, covered only by his favorite pair of thread-bare denim cut-offs, threads dangling from the tattered hem tickling against his upper thighs.

The hybrid smiles as he bounds across the hardwood of the floor, leaping onto the back of the large sofa. His fingers flex against the nubby fabric, his pointed fingernails barely digging in as he kneads into the soft surface. The garage door groans in its descent, signaling that his beloved human is near. He raises his rump into the air, his long pink tail twitching in anticipation. The door leading in from the garage opens, and the cat boy's hips wiggle in excitement.

“Reeeeee-OW!” Sehun shrieks as he pounces onto the man, wrapping his arms and legs around his torso and clinging to him with happiness. His small body is shaken by the man's deep chuckles, his strong arms enveloping the cat boy in an almost bone-crushing hug as he swings him around in a circle. The hybrid looks up, his crescent-shaped eyes barely open as his grin stretches across his face with glee. “You're home early! It's still light outside!”

The smiling man presses a kiss to the boy's lips affectionately before loosening his hold and letting the cuddly cat drop his feet back to the floor. “Hello to you, too, Kitten!” the man says fondly, ruffling the sandy blond hair between the boy's twitching pink ears. He toes off his dress shoes, and drops his suit jacket over the arm of the sofa. “Did you have a good day?”

“Mmhm,” the boy hums happily, stretching up on his toes to rub the sides of his face against his partner's neck. “Missed you, though. How come you're home so early?”

“Well,” Chanyeol begins seriously, gently pushing the boy away so that he can look at him as he speaks, “I received some news today, and I left the office as soon as I could so I could share it with you right away.”

Sensing the news is negative, Sehun backs up swiftly, throwing himself into the corner of the couch and tucking his knees under his chin with his arms wrapped around the tops of them. He ducks his head so that the lower half of his face is covered by his arms, only his wide eyes appearing above them as he warily stares at his boyfriend.

“Oh, no!” Chanyeol laughs, dropping onto the couch and throwing his arms around the boy's folded body. “It isn't bad news, silly cat! It's good news!”

“Really?” the cat boy questions, lifting his head and loosening his hold on his legs. “Does it involve tuna fish?”

Laughing again, Chanyeol puts space between them, but grasps the hybrid's small hands in his larger ones. “No, but I suppose we could get you some if you'd like.”

Sehun's pink ears twitch in interest as he looks up at the young businessman through his long, dark eyelashes. “Go on. I'm listening.”

“The Hawaii branch is undergoing some major upheaval in management, and Baekhyun and Joonmyun have exhausted all of their resources in trying to fix the situation. The temporary manager at that office has requested that I come personally to mediate the situation. It should take at least a week, maybe more, to get everything straightened out.” Chanyeol explains.

Sehun's ears flatten against his head, and his tail that had been waving in the air behind him slows to a stop. “How is this good news? You're going to leave me for a week? Maybe more?” His lower lip trembles, as tears begin to well up in his eyes.

“Oh you silly, precious kitten!” Chanyeol laughs, reaching his hand to rest against Sehun's nape, pulling him forward so that he could kiss those trembling lips. “I'm not leaving you! I'm taking you with me! We'll be staying at a five-star resort where there will be people waiting on you hand and foot, bringing you all the tuna fish and cream you could possibly want! We'll get massages, and manicures, and take walks on the beach and boat rides. We'll even have our own private pool for you to sunbathe by while I'm at work!”

“We're going on vacation?” the cat boy squeals, bouncing up to his knees on the sofa before straddling his lover's lap, wriggling happily as he places kiss after wet kiss all over Chanyeol's grinning face, finally finding his mouth as purrs rumble through his chest. His lover deepens the kiss, pressing against the boy's lips with his insistent tongue demanding entrance. The man half growls, half laughs as he twists his body, tossing the cat boy onto his back on the long sofa and hovering over him with a lustful grin.

“Working vacation for me, but yes,” he says, his tone of voice lowering as he presses his body against the cat boy's, and his hand brushes lightly over the warm skin of his chest. “Just you and me, together in paradise.”

“Mrrrow,” Sehun responds, sliding his bare legs out from under his owner to wrap them around his hips. He presses his heels against Chanyeol's ass, grinding his growing erection against the flat plane of his belly as his deft little fingers begin to work at the silk tie, unknotting it and throwing it over the back of the sofa. Sehun swiftly begins to undo the top buttons of the expensive dress shirt before gripping the sides of the collar and pulling hard, sending the rest of the buttons skittering across the floor. “Why do you wear so damn many clothes?”

“Sorry,” Chanyeol chuckles against the boy's lips, “I may be the boss, but my employees would frown on my coming to work naked.”

“Not me,” Sehun breathes as he strips Chanyeol's shirt off of his muscular arms. “You should be naked all the time. Especially right neow!” His cute kitten accent makes his lover smile down at him as he stands up to rid himself of his pants and socks.

The cat boy sits up on the sofa, unbuttoning his cutoffs as he watches with lustful eyes as Chanyeol strips. He lowers his zipper and slips his small hand inside the shorts, curling his fingers around his cock and giving himself a few quick tugs to bring himself to full hardness. When his master stands before him, his own long cock tenting the front of his boxers, Sehun drops to his knees in front of him. Wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's waist, he presses his face against the silky fabric, rubbing his scent all over the material.

“So my underwear belongs to you now, huh?” Chanyeol chuckles, sliding his fingers into the cat's sleek hair, carefully rubbing against the base of his pink, furry ears.

“Everything belongs to me, silly,” the hybrid purrs, pulling at the waistband of the silky garment and letting it drop to pool around his lover's ankles. “You should know that by now.” He resumes rubbing his scent against Chanyeol's bare stomach, his wet lips brushing and sucking against warm skin. He nuzzles his face lower, marking his territory with not only his scent, but with a trail of nips and love bites. When he reaches his lover's cock, he hums in pleasure as he wraps both small hands around the length and takes just the crown into his mouth.

Chanyeol groans, “Oh dear God,” before tightening his fingers in the cat boy's hair and pulling. The cat looks up at him with the smuggest expression his innocent face can muster.

“Didn't you say something about all the cream I could want?” he says sweetly, before swallowing his master's length into his throat and purring around it. He starts out slowly, dragging his lips to the tip of Chanyeol's cock, swirling his tongue with the most delicate touch, then languidly sucking him back down. He looks up at his owner with heavy eyelids, lust written plainly in his liquid brown eyes as his pace gradually speeds up.

Chanyeol gasps as he watches his dick slide in and out of his precious cat boy's mouth, and he has to close his eyes and throw his head back to keep from coming too soon just from the visual. As he draws back, Sehun gives a hard suck at the head of Chanyeol's cock before letting it drop from his mouth. “No, Yeollie,” the cat hisses, lightly scratching his pointed nails from the small of his lover's back, down, down, down to the backs of his knees. “Watch me.”

The man groans “attention whore,” but complies, opening his eyes and looking down.

Pleased, the boy smiles up at him while holding himself steady with his left hand curled around Chanyeol's thigh, as his right hand works to lower his cutoffs, still being held up by his pink tail that sinuously sways behind him. Finally, his tail slips free of the opening in the back of the worn denim, and his shorts drop to the floor around his knees. He brings his right hand up to his mouth and lick, lick, licks his palm, covering it with saliva before lowering it to curl around his own cock. His head lolls back at the sensation of his own hand pumping his neglected length, and his mouth drops open as he breathes heavily, staring up at his master.

Chanyeol grips the back of Sehun's head and pulls, pressing the head of his dick between his pink, wet lips and begins fucking the cat boy's mouth to the same rhythm that the boy's hand is pumping his own cock. As Sehun rocks closer to climax, his rumbling purrs increase in power and volume, sending tremors through Chanyeol's body. His hips stutter in tempo as he begins thrusting gracelessly into Sehun's mouth, and with the first spurt of warmth hitting the back of his throat, the cat boy pulls back, sucking hard on the head of his lover's cock, tongue lapping at the slit to milk it of every drop.

It only takes one, two, three more tugs on his own cock before Sehun follows, his small body shuddering with his orgasm. He lets his owner's dick fall from his parted lips as he pants breathlessly, falling forward to wrap his left arm tightly around Chanyeol as he presses his face against his hip and comes down from his high.

“Good boy,” Chanyeol rumbles before falling onto the couch, lifting the boneless cat boy onto his lap and cuddling him close. “Such a good kitten.”

They lie on the couch silently, simply enjoying the feel of skin against warm skin, until their breathing slows back to normal. Sehun's soft purrs as he cuddles against his lover's chest nearly lull Chanyeol into slumber. He opens his eyes reluctantly and nudges the small bundle of cat to rouse him. “Sweetheart, we need to get moving. We've got a lot to do before we leave tomorrow.”

“Don't wanna move,” Sehun slurs, nuzzling his face against Chanyeol's neck.

His owner chuckles as he wraps his arms tighter around his adorable little love. “I know, I don't either. But our plane leaves at 5 am so I can get to the branch office as soon as possible tomorrow.”

Sehun's eyes shoot wide open as he skitters backwards on Chanyeol's lap with his hands against his master's chest. “Plane?” he screeches, going from content to sheer panic instantly. “No! No plane! Cats don't fly, Yeollie! Cats don't fly!”

“What?” Chanyeol says, confusion written all over his face as he tries to hold his thrumming cat boy in place on his lap. “We have to fly! Hawaii is an island!”

Tears are streaming down the cat boy's face as his chin wibbles and his eyebrows furrow. “No! I can't! I'm scared!”

Chanyeol gathers the sobbing boy into his arms, and rocks him soothingly as he cries. “But Taozi flies, Sweetheart. Joonmyun takes him to California all the time!”

The cat is crying so hard that he can't even form words, he just shakes his head continuously as his lover coos in his ear, trying to calm him. Finally, Sehun exhausts himself, and he goes limp against Chanyeol's chest, having succumbed to sleep.

=^-ω-^=

He wakes up on the sofa to the sound of the doorbell ringing. At first, he thinks “Yay! Company!” but then he remembers his conversation with his master before his nap, and his fear of flying grips him again. He hears two sets of footsteps approaching, but looks up to see three figures walking toward him. His own beloved human and his closest friend are looking at him in concern, but the third figure, walking on silent feet, is the one who rushes to him when he sees that the cat boy is awake. Seeing his sweet-faced friend worried for him makes his tears start to roll again.

“Taozi!” Sehun wails, sitting up and raising his arms toward the other cat boy. The black-haired cat falls to his knees onto the sofa and immediately wraps the smaller boy into his embrace. “Taozi! I don't want to fly!” the scared cat boy sobs into his friend's neck.

“It's okay, Hunnie,” the older boy coos softly against one flattened pink ear. “You'll be okay. It isn't nearly as bad as you think. I've flown lots of times.”

“But I can't, Taozi! I just can't!” Sehun pulls away to rub at his dripping nose, and he stares at his friend with wide eyes, bloodshot from crying. His master and Joonmyun back away to sit at the kitchen island, adjacent to the large living room. They are still within sight of their cat boys, but trust that Taozi will calm the frightened Sehun.

Taozi shushes him with gentle fingers wiping at his cheeks to dry the tears still fiercely rolling. “I promise, baobei, you'll be fine. I have a secret to tell you!”

The promise of a secret being shared has the sniffling cat boy drying his eyes, his curiosity piqued. “What is it?” he whispers around the lump still lodged in his throat.

“I have a magic flying panda!” Taozi says happily, throwing his arms around Sehun's shoulders, and squeezing the boy in his embrace.

Sehun wriggles his way out of the tight hug, and looks at his friend as if he is crazy. “You have a what?”

“A magic flying panda! He's a plushie that I take with me on planes! He smells reeeeeally good, and when I hug him, he makes me giggly and I forget that I'm scared!”

The pink-eared cat boy raises one elegant eyebrow at his friend. “You're always giggly, though.”

Taozi's smile spreads across his face, as he hides behind his curled fingers so that only his feline eyes could be seen. “I know, right?” he giggles from behind his hands. “But Xing Xing makes me giggly in a different way! He makes it fun to fly!”

“Do you think I could borrow him?” Sehun asks him with pleading eyes. “I really want to go on vacation with Yeollie.”

“No, you can't have Xing Xing, but Yeollie called Joonie-mama before we came over, and we went to the store and got one for you!” The dark-haired cat boy bounces on his knees, grasping at Sehun's small hands. “Yours isn't a panda, though. We got you a teddy bear dressed in a pink bunny costume that matches your fur! I picked it out!”

“You got me a magic flying bunny-bear?” Sehun questions as the tension melts out of his body. “And it will make me not be a scaredy-cat?”

“Yes!” Taozi says giddily, his sleek black tail swaying excitedly behind him. “And we brought tuna, too!”

=^-ω-^=

Even with the assurance of his yet-to-be-seen magic flying bunny-bear safely tucked into his master's carry-on bag, Sehun is still nervous as he climbs the steps into the private jet, clinging to Chanyeol's arm. He is used to luxury, having lived with his CEO lover in his mansion of a home for over three years.

They met when Sehun was working at a frozen yogurt bar near Chanyeol's campus. The young heir to his father's company fell in love at first sight with the small pink-eared, pink-tailed cat boy, and ate his weight in frozen dairy products during his last year of university, before finally getting up the nerve to ask the boy out. He waited outside the shop one evening, and followed the cat boy home. He was shocked to find that Sehun lived at a hybrid shelter, having to work at the yogurt shop to pay his keep because no one wanted to adopt a teenage cat boy. The following day, when the shelter opened for business, Chanyeol was there, filling out adoption papers to the delight of Sehun, who had been harboring a crush on his favorite customer all along. Since then, Sehun was happy to be a kept princess of a cat boy, with the most loving master he could ever wish for.

The luxury of the private jet takes him off guard, however. Soft grey leather sofas and matching reclining chairs with black and silver coffee tables and cabinets were not at all what he expected. A huge flat screen TV is already turned on, the menu screen of one of his favorite Disney movies is waiting to be played.

Chanyeol directs him down the aisle with his large hand at the small of Sehun's back, the cat boy's pink tail wrapped around his wrist for comfort. “We need to start out the flight in these chairs with seat belts until we reach cruising altitude, but then we can move around the plane as much as we want until we begin our descent into Honolulu.”

Sehun claims the aisle seat, and stretches his body across the armrest to lower the window shade so that he can't see how high they are in the sky once they take off. Chanyeol sits next to him, stowing his carry-on bag underneath his seat, then raises the armrest between them so that there is no barrier to separate them from one another. As the co-pilot comes over the loudspeaker to announce that they are beginning to taxi toward the runway and will be taking off soon, Sehun cuddles as close to Chanyeol as his seat belt will allow, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and tucking his head under his lover's chin.

With gentle fingers, Chanyeol tilts Sehun's face up to meet his gaze. “You'll be fine, Kitten. Don't be scared. Just think about how much fun we'll have in Hawaii.” He lowers his face, and kisses the cat boy's lips tenderly, closing his eyes and brushing his thumb over Sehun's jaw. He pulls away when he feels a drop of water splash onto the tip of his thumb, and his heart drops when he realizes it was a tear falling from his beloved's eye.

The plane jerks as the front end lifts into the air, signaling that take off has begun. Sehun whimpers, his eyes tight shut and his pointed fingernails digging into Chanyeol's side. “Just a minute, Sweetheart,” the man whispers, reaching under his seat for his bag. He pulls a plastic package from the carry on, and reaches in for the plushie inside. Just as Taozi had described it, the bunny-bear is about 12 inches tall – the perfect size for a small cat boy to cuddle with. “Here you go, Hunnie. See if this helps you.”

“Thank you,” the cat boy murmurs, unwrapping himself from his lover and taking the doll into his arms. He buries his face into the plush fur and inhales deeply. Instantly, his chest rumbles to life with deep vibrations, the sound of his purring drowning out the sound of the plane's engine. “Mrrrrrr. It smells soooo goooood,” the cat boy drawls, hugging it tighter and inhaling again. He opens his eyes and looks up at Chanyeol, his pupils blown so wide that only a sliver of brown rings them. A dopey smile spreads across his lips as he rubs his face against his master's shoulder. “You smell good, too.”

Puzzled at the strange actions of his cat boy, Chanyeol straightens out the plastic that had been wrapped around the toy. “Fur-Ever Friend. Your Cat Hybrid's BFF (Best Friend Fur-ever). Filled with the highest quality, hybrid-grade cat nip available.” he reads aloud. “Oh my God, Joonmyun got you stoned.”

“Smelllllll,” Sehun says, pressing the doll against Chanyeol's face, before pulling it back to his own and taking another big whiff of cat nip. The cat boy buries his nose into his master's neck, twisting his body still held captive by the seat belt and throwing his leg over his lover's lap. “You smell better, though.” He darts his tongue out to swipe against his master's jaw. “Taste good, too.”

Chanyeol can feel Sehun's hardness against his thigh as the cat boy does everything he can to bring their bodies closer together, and his own cock stirs to attention. The voice of the pilot over the speakers startles the man, but when it registers that they have been told they can the remove the seat belts, he wastes no time in clicking them both open, scooping Sehun and his Fur-Ever Friend into his arms, and crossing the aisle to a plush leather sofa.

No sooner than his ass hits the cushion, his cat boy has straddled his lap and is grinding their clothed cocks together, kissing him so desperately that he feels as if Sehun is trying to climb into his mouth. Their teeth clash and tongues wrestle as Sehun breathes heavily through his nose, the bunny-bear held tightly in his hand resting on Chanyeol's shoulder, the smell of cat nip making him crazy. “Oh my god, I want you,” he breathes, pulling away briefly to catch his breath. “Want you inside me neow!”

“Okay,” Chanyeol gasps before the cat boy attacks his mouth again. Sehun scrabbles at his master's designer t-shirt, letting go of his toy to gather the fabric, and separating their mouths only long enough to rip the shirt over his lover's head, then pull his own off just as roughly. He crushes their bare chests together, a thin sheen of sweat eases the slide of skin against skin as he writhes against his master, moving up and down as he kisses him passionately. His hands can't keep still, moving between clutching at Chanyeol's hair, to scratching down his shoulders and arms.

Finally, he throws himself backwards, landing on his knees on the carpet so that he can fumble at his master's belt with his trembling hands. He unbuckles it, then slides it swiftly out of the belt loops and tosses it behind himself, not giving a thought to where it lands before his fingers claw at the button and zipper. “Off!”

“Wait,” Chanyeol pants, grabbing Sehun's hands and stilling them. “Calm down a minute, or I'm gonna come in my jeans before I even get near your ass.”

“I can't wait, Yeollie,” Sehun whines, pulling his hands from Chanyeol's grasp and working at his own jeans. “God, it's so hot. You're so hot! I need you!”

“Lube,” Chanyeol grunts, pointing at his bag. “Get it, and open yourself up for me.”

Sehun strips off his jeans and boxers, and kicks off his flip flops before grabbing his plushie and gracefully leaping across the aisle to search for the large bottle stashed at the bottom of his master's bag. His pink tail thrashes behind him, and his cock bounces as he moves. Victorious, he raises his hand with the bottle clenched tightly, and waves it in the air. “Found it!”

When he turns around and sees his master sprawled out, naked, on the sofa, his long cock in hand as he strokes it languidly, he freezes. “Fuck,” he moans, and drops to his knees, crawling on all fours back to his lover, with the bottle of lube in one hand and the plushie in the other. Settling between Chanyeol's spread legs, he takes one last deep inhale of the cat nip, before tossing the bunny-bear onto the sofa. He pops the top of the bottle open, and pours a generous amount of the cold gel into his hand, and spreads it on his fingers. His mouth engulfs his lover's dick at the same moment his middle finger breaches his own hole, and he moans in pleasure at the taste and texture of Chanyeol's cock, as well as the delicious burn of his barely-stretched opening. He wastes no time inserting a second, then third finger inside himself, rushing his own preparation in his haste to have his lover inside of him.

He slides his mouth off of Chanyeol's cock and grins up at him, hands on both of his lover's knees to slide them together so that he can climb onto his lap. Straddling him, he grasps the base of his lover's saliva-slicked dick, holding it upright and lining himself up, before dropping down and engulfing his master's length in one smooth movement.

Sehun yowls his pleasure, and Chanyeol is sure the pilot and co-pilot can imagine what is going on in the cabin, but he can't bring himself to care as his cat boy bucks up and down on his cock. He grabs the lashing pink tail at the base and strips it through his fingers all the way to the tip, a move that never fails to have Sehun squirming with ecstasy. The cat bites his lover's bottom lip with his sharp little teeth, then laves his tongue over it in apology. He seals their mouths together, their tongues dancing filthily between them as Chanyeol clenches his fingers on Sehun's hips, hard enough to bruise. He halts the cat boy's movements, holding his hips captive to thrust up inside him, slamming into his body over and over and over, angling his hips this way and that in attempt to find the cat boy's prostate.

He knows he has found it when Sehun lunges backwards, his head dropping back, his mouth open in a silent scream as his body is wracked with tremors. His steady purring builds until Chanyeol is afraid he will explode, and he lets go of the cat boy's hips to wrap him into his embrace, holding him together as he threatens to fall apart. His thrusts are shallow, now, but no less powerful, and perfectly aimed to rub unerringly against Sehun's prostate. The cat boy's cock is trapped between their bodies in this position, and the friction of sliding against his lover's muscular abs brings him over the edge, hot spurts of come shooting between them as a keening wail tears from his throat.

Chanyeol sucks at Sehun's skin, biting down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder as his thrusts lose rhythm. The cat boy clenches his walls around his lover, setting off Chanyeol's orgasm as he moans against Sehun's shoulder. He shudders as he lays wet kisses on the abused skin, whispering apologies breathlessly as his body fights to take in air.

“I love you so god damn much,” Chanyeol murmurs into the cat boy's human ear, sucking the lobe gently between his lips. “So damn much, Sehun.”

“Mrrrrr.” Sehun purrs, his chest rumbling quietly now as he becomes drowsy, drifting toward sleep. “Love you, too, Yeollie. I really do.”

Chanyeol cradles his little lover in his arms, content to let him sleep there with his softened cock still clutched inside his body. He knows they still have several hours of flight time before they need to clean up, and he is in no hurry to move. He is looking forward to the next few days in Hawaii, but is even more anxious for the return flight home with his cat boy and his Fur-Ever Friend.

 

=^-ω-^=

THE END


End file.
